Baroness Von Bon Bon
Baroness Von Bon Bon is a boss in the video game Cuphead. She is the ruler of a candy-covered kingdom dubbed "Sugarland", located on Inkwell Isle 2. Although an antagonist and aggressive in nature, she is not evil, rather an anti-heroine who is trying to protect her soul from falling into the Devil's hands. Appearance Baroness Von Bon Bon is an anthropomorphic soda bottle (although this is hard to see unless you get a game over on the final phase of her boss fight). She is roughly twice the height as Cuphead and Mugman and has pink skin, brown, medium-length hair, and yellow eyes. She wears pink, heart-shaped lipstick which obscures her mouth when it is closed. Her outfit consists of a red and white, sleeveless dress with a candy-cane striped corset, pink gloves that extend beyond her elbows. and an ice cream cone-shaped hennin. Although hard to spot, she wears pink shoes with white trims; these can be spotted during the beginning of the battle when she retreats inside her castle. She is capable of freely severing her head from her body, as indicated during her intro, which she will use as an attack during her battle. Personality Despite holding a noble title, Baroness Von Bon Bon is notably wrathful. She will order three out of five of her royal guards to attack Cuphead and Mugman on sight, and whenthey are each defeated, she will shake her fist in anger. She also carries a candy cane shotgun which she uses around halfway into the battle to assist her remaining guard into destroying Cuphead and Mugman. When all else fails, she will order her castle to crush the brothers. She is also shown to be overly dramatic, when upon her defeat, she will begin to cry uncontrollably. After the brothers defeat the Devil and destroy the soul contracts, her personality is hinted to have changed into a more sweet, benevolent noblewoman than her inital encounter. Battle At the beginning of the battle, Baroness Von Bon Bon will sever her head from her neck before reattaching it, she will then retreat inside her castle, which will then send out three of the following five minions in random order: *'Lord God Packer': An anthropomorphic gobstopper/ jawbreaker that will continuously chase the brothers down in a similar manner as Pac-Man. He will be trailed by one smaller minion that cannot be destroyed until he is defeated. *'Kernel Von Pop': An anthropomorphic candy corn that will travel in a horizontal, figure eight path whilst spawning smaller, inverted versions of himself. He is the only minion that does not have any physical attack other than direct contact. *'Muffsky Chernikov': An anthropomorphic cupcake that will jump and splash onto the ground, creating shockwaves in the process that can damage the brothers. *'Sargent Gumbo Gumbull': An anthopromorphic gumball machine that will move around the arena whilst shooting gumballs from his head. He has the most health out of all the Baroness's minions. *'Sir Waffington III': An anthropomorphic waffle that will constantly fly around the arena whilst exploding into eight pieces that will travel a moderate distance in eight directions. After each minion is defeated, Baroness Von Bon Bon will appear from the gate and shake her fist in anger at the brothers. When the second minion is sent out, smaller jelly bean royal guards will also spawn and travel leftwards, some of which can be parried. Once the third minion is sent out, Baroness Von Bon Bon will assist them by using her candy-cane shotgun to fire three cotton candy projectiles at the brothers, one of which can be parried. Once the final minion is defeated, the Baroness will appear at the top of her castle and order it to destroy the brothers. The castle will begin chasing the brothers whilst releasing peppermint minions that are parryable. Baroness Von Bon Bon will also use her head as a projectile that will chase down the brothers for a considerable amount of time. Once she is defeated, she will begin crying whilst her castle will fall down in defeat. She will also sign her respective soul contract as a result. Trivia *Fans often pair Baroness Von Bon Bon with Cuphead. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Antagonists Category:Humanoid Category:Parody/Homage Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spoiled Sweet